


Finland Seme?

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Finland gets horny and demanding?! Can he turn seme?





	Finland Seme?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old pwp rp between my Sweden and I.

“Ber, now that Peter's around we have to watch what we say.” Finland said 

“D'rn 't.” Berwald swore

Timo tried to pat Berwald on the head but he was too short to reach. Berwald leaned over so he could do so. Timo glared a little and patted Berwald’s head. “You’re too tall…” Timo said even though he liked his tallness.

“m'kes it 'sier t' c'ddle ya tho, T'mo” 

Finland blushed. “I-it does?”

“mmhmm. If I w's sh'rter th'n ya, c'ldn't c'ddle ya v'ry w'll, c'ld I?” Sweden wrapped his arms lightly around Timo's shoulders, pulling him into his own chest. “b'sid's, ya f't s' n'ce r'ght h're…”

“Yeah…” Timo melted into his warmness and wrapped his arms around his middle. “You smell nice Ber.” He said blushing.

Sweden nestled his face into Timo's hair a little, the tiniest of smiles across his usually stern features. “Ya sm'll n'ce too, T'mo…” His own arms slid down slowly over the Fin's, until his hands came to rest right above the smaller man's ample behind. 

Finland stood on his tiptoes to give Ber a sweet kiss on the lips. “Feeling a little frisky Ber?” He asked in a husky voice.

Berwald leaned down just that tiny little bit, to let his own lips brush the Fin's. How Timo managed to do such simple things and make Berwald want to just take him there, hot and passionately, was beyond the Swede's comprehension but he didn't question it. His hands greedily slipped over that perky butt and groped a healthy handful on each side.

Timo blushed more and his eyes went wide as Ber groped him. “B-ber what about Peter?”

 

Fingers tucked under each side of Timo's rear, a particular part Ber happens to enjoy fondling, not that he doesn't enjoy every square inch of Timo's perfect (in his opinion anyway) physique. His lips lightly brush the small blonde's forehead, leaving a soft trail of kisses from his hairline to his temple. “P't'r sh'ld b' in b'd 'lr'ady, 'nd H'na is w'th 'im t'n'ght…”

 

Timo moaned a little at Berwald's touches. He stood on tip toes again to smash his mouth on Ber's for a lustful kiss. “I want you so bad right now Ber.” He said after breaking the kiss. 

Berwald was taken by surprise, his glasses nearly fell off as Timo jumped him. Strong arms go up to catch Timo, and pull him closer as lips lock. The Swede, still in a bit of shock, lets the smaller Fin rule the kiss, slowly creeping back to lean against the end of the sofa. Half sitting and half leaning, he pulls the violet eyed Fin up onto his lap softly, though not much is soft about it.

Timo pushed him over the sofa and straddled his waist as he continues the kiss. His mind blank of all but Ber underneath him right now. His hands wonder to undo his button down shirt. Never releasing Berwald's lips from his grasp. He sucks on Ber's bottom lip and dives his tongue into the wet cavern that is Berwald's mouth.

Berwald wondered a bit if he was dreaming; Timo rarely was this... heated... and usually pushed off his advances. Now the violet eyed man was doing all the advancing, and the Swede wasn't hating it, not at all. Berwald's fingers trailed everywhere, loosening the annoying present waistband of Timo's slacks, and creeping up under that wonderfully loose-fitting sweater that made the taller man want to just bury himself in the Fin forever. Thumbs hooked into his wife's waistband, creeping the cloth over that round butt and taking his undergarments along for the ride.

Timo batted Berwald's hands away. “No touching!” He ordered and took Ber's tie and knots his hands together above the tall man's head. “Much better.” He uncharacteristically smirked. Berwald's shirt was wide open and Timo's eyes trailed up and down his body. “You're so hot Ber!” He said before attacking his mouth again with a deep kiss; then moving to trail kisses down his jawline and to his neck while playing with his nipples.

Bluegreen eyes open wide at that, not used to Timo being forceful at all, except to get the extra sweets at the grocery store. Feeling the silk slip along his wrists, a crimson tinge crosses his face and trailed down his own neck. He never thought he'd see the Fin reverting back to his more dominant ways, and Berwald couldn't help but be aroused by it. Always the forceful one got boring after a while, but he couldn't bring himself to ask 'sweet little Finland' to do anything to him. A small breathless moan escaped his freed lips as Timo left that trail of hot, wet kisses. “T...T'mo…” He managed, arching just a bit into the touches to his chest.

“W-what” Timo asked between slurps. He was now sucking and nipping at his nipples he surprised himself at how much he was enjoying this. Berwald wriggling beneath him. That blushing face. He let out a small moan himself thinking about taking Berwald. But would he let him? Did he really want to dominate? They had a wonderful "mommy"/"daddy" thing. But Timo wanted this... he NEEDED it. he trailed his tongue down to Berwald's naval dipping it down inside.

Berweld whimpered, back arching involuntarily to each of those little sucks and nips. Was this how Timo felt when he did these things to him? Maybe he should let the naughty little Fin do this more often. As he felt the violet-eyed man's tongue trail down his belly, the muscles tensed. At any point, he could easily have overthrown the smaller blonde and just had his way with him, but this.. this was nice.

Well, everything was nice except the extreme tightness of his own pants and the desire to free himself from the confining cloth. He lifted his hips a little, moving Timo up then down just a bit, trying to wordless hint that those pants needed to go.

Timo smirked and looked from the others groin to his face. "Yes dear? Are you trying to tell me something?" The smaller man crawled down the other's body and lightly touch him through his pants. "Should I take them off?" There was a sparkle in his eyes as he took the zipper in his thumb and fore finger and slowly pulled it down. He undid the button as well. Leaning over he gave his crotch a whiff. "You already smell like you're ready for sex Ber." He had a triumphant look on his face as he looked up at the taller man underneath him.

The Swede turned scarlet as Timo's fingers touched his hardness, and unable to do anything to stop him, turned his head a little to the side and let out a long hard breath to keep from saying tons of dirty things. His lips lifted a little as the Fin's dangerously smiling face was teasingly close to his 'vital regions'.  
"Yer t'sin' me, T'mo..." he managed to pant, even something that simple difficult to think about to say. His hands were still restrained by the silk tie, and while he could easily have escaped the loosely tied length of cloth, he simply chose not to. His usually stern face had broken composure, lips slightly parted and cheeks and throat flushed. Even his ears were tinged with colour, and his eyes half-lidded in lust.

'Now you know how I feel.' Timo thought as he ran his finger through the hair that was peeking above his boxers. He slowly and sensually slide down the garment, admiring his size. He still wondered how it always fit. He blushed losing his focus on the task. He looked up at Berwald's usually scowling face to see it flushed and 'cute'? Did he always look like that underneath the Swede. He hesitantly wrapped a small hand around the base of Berwald's member, making the other hand gently massaged his balls. "B-ber... I don't know if I c-can do this anymore." A small moan escaped his own lips as his he felt his own member strain against his clothing.

The Swede felt like a huge weight was lifted from him when his pants slid down and away, freeing his manhood. He felt the cool air hit his now bare flesh, causing an involuntary shiver, before the Fin's hands replaced the cloth. As Timo's hand touched him, his lips parted in a small gasp, hips lifting into that delicate touch. It surprised the taller man that the smaller had actually gone this far, as he never pictured his wife as a dominant or having a dominant bone in his body.

Trying to clear his head, he squirmed his wrists clear of his own tie and sat forward enough to let his lips brush Timo's, capturing them as a large hand brushed the rapidly growing hardness in the violet-eyed man's pants. "N'd s'me h'lp T'mo?" he said quietly, having a hard time controlling himself.

Timo nodded and kissed him again. He liked the feeling of the other man's lips on his and his large hand on his hardness. "P-please help me Ber..." He moaned and kissed him deeper, pulling them closer together as he wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck. He moved out of habit, his body's thoughts of being the dominant one were out the window. He straddled the taller man and slowly rubbed against him. Knowing they were both in desperate need of release. " I think... I'm still willing to try." The Fin huffed between kisses.

He shivered, letting his hand wrap around not only Timo's length but his own. Moving his hand slightly, his hips moved against Timo with a small pant. His kisses grew more heated, more desperate, starting to nip and then suckle lightly on the Fin's lower lip and kiss sloppy trails down his neck. 

"Th'n w' c'n do it t'g'ther..." he said breathlessly against the violet eyes man's neck, nipping a deliciously available earlobe. His free hand guided Timo's hand to their touching manhoods, encouraging him to put his hand there too. His fingers slowly linked with his wife's, shivering when the smaller hand touched his most sensitive of areas.

Timo was in bliss. It felt great a little bit ago to get his sexual aggravation out on Berwald. But it felt even better, he admitted, when be was touching him like this. He secretly loved all the attention the Swede gave him in private. 

He carefully wrapped his small hand around the base of the taller man's member. He moaned in the other's ear loudly as he touched him in all the right places. No one, No one but Berwald could ever touch him like this again. "M-more Su... " He moan/panted/begged Sweden to touch him more. All the while sliding his own hand and squeezing occasionally the blue-eyed man's member.

Berwald was having one hell of a time keeping calm, feeling not only Timo's length but hand against him. The taller blonde worked his hand along his lover's length along with his own, surprised at how pleasurable the mutual feelings were. However, the Swede's blood was beginning to boil and he stopped his and Timo's hand. All this time his free hand had been gradually sliding over the Fin's round butt, and now a long calloused finger was pressing softly against the smaller's entrance. Berwald was never forceful with it, even if he was ready to explode as he was now, he didn't push his 'b'l'ved w'fe' for anything. Sea-green eyes lifted to meet violet, waiting for some type of go-ahead from his lover.

Timo moaned and squirmed in pleasure. His voice was betraying him as he was getting louder and more high pitched. The violet eyed man felt the other’s larger hand around his feminine arse and poke at his entrance with a finger. He muttered a wait with his lustful voice. He took the hand that was trying to invade him and wrapped his mouth around one of the digits. He began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around and around making sure it was good and wet with his saliva. He released the Swede’s finger with a pop and gave the man a lustful look letting him know now it was alright for him to stretch his pucker hole. He would need it. The Fin hated to admit it but he always wandered how his hugeness always fit. When in this state of mind, he loved the rape face that larger man gave him. It made Berwald seem dangerous.

A vibrant tinge of red crept across the usual stoic Swede's face as Timo's soft lips crept around his fingers. He enjoyed when Timo would hold his hands and kiss them, ignoring the scars and calluses, and just give attention to him even in such a simple form. His focus returned as he felt Timo's tongue wrapping around his finger. Oh how he wished that tongue were elsewhere! He frowned just a bit as he heard the pop, but was promptly distracted by the way his little Finnish lover looked at him.

" 'Re ya r'dy, T'mo?" he said low, his voice husky and already a little breathless. Pressing the freshly lubed finger against the smaller's entrance, he let it just slip in without as much as waiting. He figured that with the look across Timo's face and the way he was quivering, the violet-eyed man was ready. A shudder ran through the Swede's body, wanting to replace his finger with something far more needy.

He let a small noise escape his lips as he felt one of the Swede's large fingers enter him. After a moment Timo wanted more and wiggled around a little. "M-more Su!" The Finn moaned. "Do me now!" He practically ordered the larger man. The violet eyed man was so horny he could hardly stand it anymore. He needed the Swede's larger member deep inside him and he drooled at the thought of it almost coming true. 

Berwald couldn't believe it. Timo, being forceful? The commanding tone sent a shiver through the larger man's frame, something primal stirring deep inside.  
"S' f'rc'ful... m'ght h'fta p'nish ya fer th't..." erupted from his lips, little more than a deeply voiced husky whisper right in the Finn's red-tinged ear. Teasingly slow be wiggled his finger, letting the tip barely brush his love's prostate before withdrawing it. Frowning slightly, he reached for the lube, drizzling some of the clear liquid both on himself and on Timo.

" D' Ah n'd t' pr'p're ya m're?" he asked softly, letting his finger return to its heated berth to tease here and there. The usually quiet Swede was worried Timo would hurt, and that was the last thing he'd want to happen. 

Berwald leaned down with the smallest smirk, sea-green eyes darting up to meet with violet before letting his lips softly brush the tip of Timo's length, tongue washing away the visible traces of his partner's lust. The Swede could never figure out why Timo always was faintly flavoured of cookies, but always blamed it on his Christmas cookie binge and dismissed it at that. A second finger soon joined the first, trying to convince strong muscles to relax so Timo wouldn't hurt.

Timo winced in pain but he was enjoying it. "Punish... away" He panted and spread his legs as far as they would go. He moaned and squirmed a little as he felt the lager man's mouth on him. But he was tired of all the foreplay and just wanted to be plowed. "Put your big dick inside me and fuck me as hard as he can!" He demanded. 

" W'th ple's're" he said, muffled a bit more than usual by Timo's vanilla-flavoured length. Sitting up, large fingers teasingly wriggled as he withdrew them, calloused hand pumping his own member a few times before he hovered over the smaller man. Lips locked as the Swede pushed into his love, going to the hilt and waiting - he knew deep down Timo would need to adjust, and his arms wrapped around his violet-eyed Fin's frame. It was hard for the giant of a man to resist just pounding Timo through every surface he could imagine - mattress, table, countertops, the floor, even the unforgiving cold tile wall in the shower. But he waited, because he chose to.

The Fin squirmed and winced but scoffed at his lover. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me until the sofa brakes! Hell fuck me until a bleed for all I care. Just plow into me as hard and fast as you can!” He groaned moving again the Swede, pressuring him to move. Oh how he loved that big dick of his! And how it stretched his hole and shot shivers up his spine. He wrapped him around about the blue eyed man’s shoulders digging his nails into the flesh to get him to move.

Berwald had never heard Timo speak so... bluntly and so erotically before, and he had to admit it was one hell of a turn on.  
"Ya g't it." His fingers roamed now as his hips began a rhythm, pushing in until blonde curls met and sweat-soaked skin contacted with a small noise. As the Swede slowly pulled nearly out, he slammed his hips into Timo's, pushing in all the way and then almost out again before beginning a rhythm.

The taller man rather roughly shrugged his violet-eyed lover's arms from around his shoulders, a wide rough hand pinning the Fin's wrists to the sofa with ease as his other hand crept up a softly sculpted, perfect chest to pinch and pull a pink bud nipple for a moment before flitting away, then back again.

The short Fin groaned with each thrust from the giant man. "Vittu!" He cursed and continued to talk dirty to his Swedish lover. Enjoying the feel of his large penis going in and out of him. "Oh Ber! Yes! That's it, right there dammit! Harder!" He wriggled underneath the tall blonde in pleasure and made loud gasping sounds.

The Swede grunted, his breath ragged already as he totally ignored his usual slow-and-steady traditions, recklessly thrusting into his mate while kissing, biting and sucking on every bit of skin he could get his lips on. Free hand teasing, pulling and twisting Timo's unprotected nipples, his hand gently but firmly held the smaller man's wrists so he could barely struggle.  
"T.. T'mo... Ah c'nt... h'ld on..." his voice fell short-winded, a surge of heat pooling in his gut. He was going to come soon.

"Come... inside..." He groaned out before releasing himself. His seed spilling out on him and his Swedish lover. His voice was huskier then usual as he panted trying to catch his breath. "Ber... that was... that was awemazing..."

The Swede came after just another thrust as soon as the words slipped from the Finn's lips. A deep-rooted shiver ran through the former viking as he panted, mind and vision still reeling from his climax. Why was it the little Finn could take him from cool, calm and collected to such a helpless mess of a man with as little as a breathy word or a shy smile?  
"Ya sh'ld try t' do th't m're 'ften, T'mo..." he still was breathing a bit hard, firm muscles still quivering.

"I-i'll try..." he murmured now snuggling into the blonde. "Hold me?" Now all the Finn wanted to do was cuddle with the man after the whole love making ordeal.

"Ya dun h'fta 'sk" he snuggled closer to the Finn, ending up with his leg draped over Timo's. His face buried itself in the sweet-smelling blonde hair laced lightly with sweat. A small smile crossed his face, tired as he was he still couldn't quit cuddling the little Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ^^  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
